Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas Saint Potty tous de même ? Mais que vais-je faire ! Haaaaaa, mère, au secours !... Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais tous vous expliquer mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez lire ! drarry Ma première fic sur ce fandom.
1. Chapter 1: Dimanche 22 décembre

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur le fandom Harry Potter. Et c'est ma toute première fic sur ce fandom donc soyez gentil merci. Cette fic est venu d'un rêve. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer de faire des fic sur Harry Potter, pas des grande du moins et pourtant j'ai pleins d'idées alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez merci.

**Titre:** Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Auteur:** Rosie Rodwell ( donc moi ^^ )

**Disclaimers:** les personnages appartiennent à Joanne un grand merci !

**Couple: **HPDM ou drarry, la fic n'est que centré sur ce couple mais peut être que je ferai sur un autre couple.

**Bêta:** coeurdecristal ( merci ! )

**Résumé:** Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas Saint Potty tous de même !? Mais que vais-je faire ?! Haaaaaa, mère, au secours !... Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais tous vous expliquer mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez lire !

* * *

**_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_**  
Chapitre 1

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas saint Potty tout de même !? Mais que vais-je faire ?! Haaaaa, mère, au secours !  
Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe ? Eh bien je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début !

Dimanche 22 décembre 1999.

Nous avons repris les cours il y a un bout de temps. C'est bientôt Noël. Bien sûr, il fait froid dehors et il y a de la neige et mieux encore : c'est les vacances...  
Oh, mais j'allais oublier de me présenter : Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un magnifique jeune homme dont les cheveux sont magnifiquement beaux et blonds. Je les laisse à l'air libre maintenant, on dit que j'ai l'air plus sexy. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas « l'air », je SUIS sexy nuance, je suis fin, légèrement musclé car oui, j'ai arrêté le Quidditch, je ne suis donc pas comme saint Potter qui lui est vraiment très musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut. J'aimerais vraiment être serré contre son torse ferme...  
Attendez, je viens vraiment de penser cela ? Oh la la, mon petit Dray, tu divagues complètement non mais ! Fantasmer sur Potter, la pire horreur du monde magique avec ses cheveux noirs soyeux en nid de rats. Ses yeux beaucoup trop verts dans lesquels je rêve de me perdre...

Je me frappe doucement le front pour me remettre les idées en place, je vire vraiment Poufsouffle quand je pense à lui ! Bon, je me remets à marcher en direction de mon dortoir car je faisais ma dernière ronde ; oui, je suis préfet-en-chef et je me dois de respecter mon travail. Je suis plutôt content que l'on me donne ce titre, à un ancien Mangemort, mais voilà... Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai même jamais eu la marque et puis je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Et ça, Potter le sait très bien et je déteste cela.

Mais bon, je marche dans les couloirs sombres et calmes de l'école quand soudain, j'entends un bruit, je me rapproche de celui-ci et comprends que le bruit était un gémissement et pas de n'importe qui. Non, un gémissement de Potty et d'un autre homme que je ne reconnais pas mais en voyant les couleurs de son uniforme, je devine vite fait que c'est un Serdaigle.

Je fais du bruit pour qu'ils sachent qu'il y a quelqu'un puis ils se séparent rapidement. Potter ne me regarde même pas. Il a l'air gêné ou bien pris en faute. J'ai peut-être tort. Le Serdaigle commence à partir et Potter reste dans l'ombre.

«- Malfoy tu sais que tu gènes, vraiment ?  
\- Eh bien j'en suis fier, mon cher Potter.  
\- Tss... Tu es chiant, Malfoy !  
\- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là ! La belette femelle le sait, au moins?  
\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi, Malfoy ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand je me soucie de Potter ? Je ne veux même plus le voir, lui et ses yeux trop verts, mais avant que je ne parte il m'attrape le poignet et me ramène fortement contre lui. Je suis contre son torse qui est ferme comme je le pensais mais il est aussi chaud. Il passe une main dans ma nuque et colle sa bouche à mon oreille.

« - Et je sais que tu aimes ça aussi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Je frissonne, et il le remarque, enfin je crois car il se recule et repart vers son dortoir...Mais que vient de faire saint Potter, l'élu ? Et comment il sait pour moi ? Oh putain, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête ! Je décide de mettre tout cela de côté et de partir me coucher, dans tout ça, j'ai oublié d'enlever des points aux Griffondors et aux Serdaigles... Bon bah, ce n'est pas grave.

J'arrive enfin à ma chambre de préfet-en-chef, elle est spacieuse, enfin, pas assez pour un Malfoy mais ça peut encore aller, ma chambre est aux couleurs de ma maison, mes draps sont verts émeraudes, il y a une cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépite doucement et une douce odeur de bois se répand dans la chambre, il y a deux fauteuils devant la cheminée et aussi une porte à la gauche qui mène à la salle de bain. J'enlève ma robe de sorcier et mon écharpe que je pose sur le fauteuil de droite, il y a aussi un bureau pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs puis une bibliothèque juste à côté.

Je me mets en chemise et pantalon, m'installe sur la chaise et prends quelques parchemins pour faire mes devoirs, j'avais oublié de terminer le devoir en métamorphose, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais... enfin normalement. Sentant mes yeux se fermer, je décide d'aller me coucher sans oublier de me mettre en pyjama, il est vert bouteille avec des fils argents et me couche dans mes draps rêvant d'yeux trop verts, de torse musclé et d'une odeur de sueur et de forêt.

* * *

Et voila ce chapitre est terminer est ce que ça mérite un review ? oui je sais c'est très cours mais promis je vais faire plus long... Merci encore à coeurdecristal pour avoir corrigé.


	2. Chapter 2: Lundi 23 décembre

**Hey baisser vos armes ce n'est pas le jour de ma mort car si vous me tuer vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^. Bon d'abord explications: je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir poster la suite de cette fiction plus tôt mais pendant au moins deux mois je n'ai pas eu de support électronique donc impossible de pouvoir écrire la suite, donc je doit tous faire sur papier et je ne vous dis pas ce que ça peut être chiant de tous ré écrire mais bon. j'essaie vraiment que mes chapitres soient plus long et je fais ce que je peux promis. dans cette fiction il y a un passage qui est toujours écrit et il faut que je rajoute pleins de truc sur les côtés. j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir en tous cas moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire.**

**Bon aller je vous laisse lire ce cher chapitre tant attendu. ^^ Et désoler pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Lundi 23 décembre**

Ce matin je me réveil en sursaut à cause de sont strident du réveil mais aussi en sueur à cause d'un étrange rêve dont je ne me rappelle de rien sinon que ce devait être vraiment bon pour avoir carrément.. enfin bon. je lance un tempus qui m'indique l'heure en rouge un " 6h 30". il faut que je me lève tôt pour me préparer car il m'en faut du temps, ba oui entre la coiffure et l'habillage, et surtout pour me rafraîchie, il m'en faut du temps.

Je partis me préparer. Une fois tous fini, il est 7h 15. Habillé et coiffé, je me dirige vers la Grande Salle suivi de ma garde " royal " composé de Pansy Parkinson qui souhaite que je tombe fou d'elle, Blaise Zabini mon meilleur ami et bourreau dans ses temps perdu et Théodore Nott un garçon calme et observateur, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand il le fait il est toujours juste et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

Nous arrivons aux portes de la Grande Salle où il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes, le plus de Serpentards, trois de Pouffsoufle, 7 de Serdaigles et aucun de la maison Griffondors.

Nous nous installons à nos place et je pris un beignet à la crème de violette. je le déguste et en gémis de bonheur.

\- He bas, tu les aimes toujours autant ces beignet à la violette. dit mon meilleur ami.

\- Et alors en quoi cela te regarde mon cher Blaise ?

\- Mais en rien mon cher Draco. dit il en souriant.

Au file du temps de plus en plus d'élèves venais prendre leurs petit déjeuner et certain Serpentards partaient ayant fini leur repas. Je pris une tasse de thé lui aussi à la violette, je buvais tranquillement ma tasse quand le cher trio d'or entra dans la salle. Mon regard fut directement attirer par le célèbre balafré.

Il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et se servis un simple tasse de café et un croissant. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regarde de sa bouche fine et si rose, de ses main graciles... Ho merde mais je recommence merde merde merde !

\- Draco chéri que t'arrive-t-il ? me demande Pansy.

\- Euh.. rien pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es dans la lune et tu n'arrête pas de fixer Potter. dit face de bulldog.

\- Bien sûr que non. dis je en reprenant ma tasse de thé.

Je fini rapidement mon petit déjeuner et commença a me lever suivis de mes amis. Je perçu Potty qui me suivais du regard avec une étrange lueurs dans le regard.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc.

\- Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Blaise.

\- Je dois terminer mon devoir de métamorphose et celui de botanique. soupira Pansy.

\- Encore une fois tu ne t'ai pas avancé Pans. fit Théo calmement.

\- Mouai. ronchonne-t-elle.

\- Et bien on ira à la bibliothèque. dis-je.

\- Hoo merci Drakinouchet.

\- Pansy... Si tu m'appelle de nouveau comme ça, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus parler compris ? dis je froidement.

\- Euh.. oui oui d'accord. répond elle faiblement.

Nous restâmes encore quelque minute dehors à parler de tous et de rien puis je décide de me lever.

\- Bon on y va ? demandé je doucement.

\- Oui je vais pouvoir prendre un nouveau livre. dit Théo en ce levant.

\- Franchement Théo tu deviens pire que Granger. fit Blaise en soupirant et en se levant suivis de Pansy.

\- En quoi cela te dérange Zabini ? demande Théodore calmement, trop calmement.

\- Mais cela ne me dérange en rien mon ami.. répond le basané en se reculant du lecteur.

Je souris à sa conduite, il ne faut vraiment pas mettre Théo en colère car il pourrais nous arriver mille torture... je ne veux même pas y pensée. Nous partons du parc pour entré dans le hall de l'établissement et nous nous dirigeons au 2éme étage pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Je me dirige vers une table vers le font de la bibliothèque et mes amis me suivirent vers ce que nous pouvons dire notre table désormais. J'attrape un livre qui traite de potion pour me permettre de réviser un peu même si dans cette matière je n'en ai nullement besoin. Pansy ce plonge dans son devoir, Baise a pris un livre mais s'est vite délaisser et est parti pour faire un tour et Théo, comme à son habitude, lis.

Au bous d'un moment je commence à m'ennuyer et décide d'aller faire un tour dans les couloir de l'école. Je fis savoir que je partais à mes deux amis encore présent.

Je me retrouve à marcher tranquillement dans les couloir du 7éme étage ; il est calme est c'est se qui me plais, la bibliothèque est aussi calme mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je marche encore puis me pose contre un mur et ferme les yeux me plongeant dans mes pensés, je soupir de bien être grâce à la fraîcheur des mur. Il fait peut être fois dehors mais à l'intérieur c'est devenu une vrai fournaise à cause du nouveau chauffage qui a été installer.

Mon dos est collé au mur, ma tête est en arrière et touche elle aussi la partie dur mais frais et mes mains sont aussi en arrière agrippés à une petite rembarre de pierre.

Soudain je senti un souffle chaud sur mon cou et je sursauta. Ce que j'ai sous les yeux me paralyse.

\- Po... Potter ? Mais que.. qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il souris et se rapproche encore un peux collant sa bouche contre mon oreille.

\- Mais rien qui ne puisse te répugné. Me souffla-t-il chaudement.

Je frissonne et perds peu à peu pied.

…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis Potter comme cela, peut être à cause des mots qu'il a soufflé à mon oreille en collant sa bouche à celle-ci ou bien à cause de sa main droite qui joue avec mes cheveux ou encore à cause de son autre main qui caressait du bous des doigts la bosse qui se faisait de plus en plus importante dans mon pantalon.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai chaud et il m'excite de plus en plus, j'aimerais qu'il me prenne comme un sauvage... Non, Non ! Dray tu ne peux pas pensé ça avec... Saint Potty, celui qui sauverait la veuve et l'orphelin. Et surtout pas dans CE genre de positions.

\- Viens... murmure-t-il sensuellement, tellement que j'en frissonne ; je déglutis difficilement.

Il prends ma main et m'emmène avec lui et je remarque que nous nous dirigeons vers la Salle sur Demande et surtout il est toujours collé contre moi.

La porte apparaît au bous de quelque minute et elle s'ouvre sur une chambre spacieuse et chaleureuse. Il y a un feu qui ronfle dans la cheminée. Le lit est non loin, lui aussi est dans les couleur chaudes que je trouve chaleureuse et non oppressante comme la Salle Commune des Griffondors.

Potter me tient toujours par la taille et mon corps s'enflamme encore plus. Il me pousse délicatement sur le lit et se met au dessus de moi, ma respiration ce fait de plus en plus forte et rapide.

Le survivant continu de me caresser le cou et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier toutes les sensations que ça me procure. Il dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou et je ne peux laisser passer u soupir de bien être. Il dépose plusieurs baisers papillons et commence à mordiller cette zone que je ne savais pas si sensible. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il souris contre mon cou et passe sa main sous mon torse en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise blanche. Je me relève un peu pour qu'il puisse enlever le tissu et je caresse ses cheveux si doux. Il caresse mon torse et embrasse mon cou puis descend de plus en plus, se dirigeant vers un de mes tétons.

Je frissonne, il lèche et mordille mon petit bous rose, il pince et caresse l'autre. Je gémis et me frotte contre son corps.

\- Tous doux mon dragon. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, dit il en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur.

\- Potter...

\- Ttt. Ce n'est pas '' Potter '' mais Harry. Appelle moi Harry mon ange, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvre puis m'embrasse tendrement, si tendrement que des papillons ont éluent domicile dans mon estomac.

\- Harry... Harry... gémis-je contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant de nouveaux, léchant ses lèvres et les mordillant.

Il souris de nouveau et m'embrasse plus... sauvagement, sa langue commença à jouer avec la mienne ; c'est si bon que j'en gémis de plaisir. Je déboutonne sa chemise et embrasse son cou de plusieurs baiser, il pousse un soupir de bien être et je souris mordillant la peau de son cou en y laissant une marque rouge.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et caresse mon torse et dirige sa main vers la ceinture de mon pantalon, puis il l'enlève et fait glissé le tissu à terre. Il en fit de même avec le sien et il revient presser son corps contre le mien, sa peau est bouillante. Je parcoure son dos de ma main et elle se perd dans ses cheveux et nos lèvre se cèlent en un doux baiser... Amoureux.

Non je ne peux pas avoir ce sentiment pour Har... Pour Potter, non mais que j'aime ça. Pour une fois que c'est une autre personne que ma mère qui est si doux avec moi, même mes amants ne l'étaient pas, bon en même temps je ne leurs laisser pas le temps, je ne faisais ça que pour le sexe mais avec lui ce n'est pas pareil, je veux plus qu'une simple baise... Merde je suis tombé a.. am... amoureux de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Et puis est-ce si mal d'aimer ? Non je ne pense pas, et puis il ne peux pas se jouer de moi... Si ? Non je ne croix pas c'est un Griffondors après tous non? Ho et puis merde !

\- A quoi pense tu beau blond ? Demande-t-il en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres.

\- A un beau brun.

\- Qui est-ce ? Fit il froidement.

Je m'écarte un peau et le regarde puis souris et l'embrasse.

\- Toi, stupide Griffondor ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Il me regarde étrangement et embrasse la peau ou doit se trouver mon cœur, se geste me fait rougir mais je ne dit rien. Sa main se pose sur la bosse dans mon boxer bleu nuit et je me cambre de plaisir. D'un sort informulé, il enlève nos dernière barrières et caresse mes cuisses. Je le regarde les yeux embués de désir, il me regarde amusé et embrasse le haut de mon membre, je pousse un petit gémissement quand il le prend entièrement en bouche.

C'est si bon, je m'agrippe aux draps et il entame un mouvement de va-et-vient qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Au moment ou je sens que je vais lâcher prise il se recule de mon corps et attrape une petite bouteille d'huile pour massage, que je n'avais pas remarqué, et en verse quelque gouttes sur mon torse. Je hausse un sourcils et il souris puis ses mains douces et fortes pétrirent mon torse, passant par mes tétons puis mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras ; il refait le chemin en inverse et ses main masse mon ventre. Je vois la bouteille lévité et déposer quelque goutte sur mon sexe et sur mes cuisses. Je le regarde faire en souriant doucement, un vrai sourire que seul mes amis proches peuvent voir et encore que très peu de fois.

Il masse mes cuisse et se dirige toujours plus près de mon haine. Il y arrive enfin, il masse mes boules et remonte vers le haut, puis il redescend et de son doigt huilé il titille mon anus. Je gémis plus fort attirant son attention, il m'embrasse et je sens un doigt me pénétrer doucement, lentement... Trop lentement même.

\- Harry... viens... s'il te plaît... demande-je en gémissant.

\- Tu es si impatient. Dit il en souriant.

Il bouge son doigt en moi et en entre un deuxième, je gémis de plaisir et de douleur confondu. Il fait plusieurs mouvement pour me détendre puis il en pénètre un troisième. Je gémis de douleur et il m'embrasse tendrement en me murmurant de me détendre et de me calmé. Il continu de bouger et touche un point en moi qui me fis crier de plaisir.

\- Trouver.. Bon passons aux choses sérieuse hein ? Dit il en souriant.

Je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse langoureusement, nos langues joues entres elles et je gémis une nouvelle fois et lui aussi, un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Il se recule et place son sexe à mon intimité encore jamais découvert. Son haine est lubrifié avec l'huile de massage et il s'enfonce en moi doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Je grimace de douleur et une fois sont pénis entièrement en moi il ne bougea plus pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer a sa présence imposante, je ne l'imaginais pas si... bien formé. Franchement il a tous pour plaire, il est beau, doux, musclé et riche... Moi je me fiche qu'il sois riche mais les familles de sang pur sont très traditionnelle.

D'un coup de bassin de ma part, il commence à bouger doucement, il vient m'embrasser et je caresse sa nuque puis sont dos et mes mains vont sur ses fesses parfaites que je malaxe a ma guise, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il aille plus profondément. Il se retira pour s'enfoncer plus loin et qui me fis pousser un crie de plaisir. Il alla de plus en plus vite et nous gémissons de plus en plus fort a chaque coups de rein.

\- Harry... Harry... haaa. Gémis-je.

\- C'est si bon.. haa Draco.

Il pris mon membre dans sa main et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de buttoir. Quelque seconde plus tard, n'en pouvant plus je jouis sur nos tarse et il me suivis quelque coups après en se déversant en moi, je gémis une nouvelle fois.

Il se retire de moi et s'installe à mes côté et caressa mon ventre puis embrassa mon cou.

\- Merci Draco. Ça a été merveilleux.

Je ne dis rien mais me serra contre et embrassa son cou, ma tête poser sur son épaule. D'un nouveau sort informulé il nous couvre d'une couverture chaude et entoure ma taille de ses bras et nous nous endormions serrer l'un contre l'autre dans un cocon de bonheur et de plénitude.

* * *

**Et voila ce chapitre est enfin terminer ! ouiii bon bon si vous avez aimez laisser un review et si vous avez pas aimez dite moi pourquoi. merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. INFO !

Bonjour à tous je pense que cette fiction va s'arrêter la mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais juste la réécrire. Le moment où l'histoire se passe ne me convient plus et il faut que je le change. Voilà mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer d'aller vite merci de continuer de me lire.

HEY ! A tous ceux et celle qui lisent cette fiction, qui l'on mit en Favoris ou qui la Follow, je ne vais plus la continuer mais je la réécris, Elle a le même titre alors vous pourrez facilement la trouver, elle ne change pas trop comparé a cette version mais assez pour me donner du boust. voila A bientôt !


End file.
